


C-Captain... C-Can I S-Sleep With You? (Part 2)

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, M/M, Sleepy Eren Yeager, Sweet Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Hanji is looking for Eren in the morning but can't seem to find him, but gets a surprise when they look inside the room Levi had occupied.





	C-Captain... C-Can I S-Sleep With You? (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julymusiclover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julymusiclover/gifts).



> Hi, There Lovely People! 
> 
> I'm really sorry for my absence, but here! I have written this because it was a Requested Prompt;
>
>> **julymusiclover;**  
>  I think it would be hilarious if you wrote about Hanji finding them like that in the morning.
> 
> I hope you'll like it, I was running kind of dry on ideas, and I had some problem having this Fic being written.
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

The next morning, the storm had died down somewhat. Two people were still sleeping. But one wasn't. Eren was awake, it was still dark outside because of the bad weather. But that wasn't what kept Eren in bed. No the reason he was still in bed was that of his Captain. 

Captain Levi held Eren in an iron grip, making him unable to even turn around. Eren blushed when he felt Captain Levi hug him closer and he burrowed his head closer to the sturdy chest that was in front of him. Was his Captain smelling his hair? He really hoped he didn't smell like shit. 

While he didn't mind that his Captain held him in such way, he didn't know how to react if he decided to wake up. But he was too tired to do something about it. Eren gave up a big yawn and blinked his tired eyes and looked at Captain Levis sleeping face and saw that he wouldn't be waking up for a while because it seemed like he had stayed up for a while when Eren had joined him in the bed. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep again, and Captain Levi just continued hugging him. Eren decided that the storm outside wasn't so bad with his Captains company. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Hanji was the next on to wake up. They looked outside and saw that the weather was still too bad to leave this place, so they would be stuck here for a few days. Hanji went to a bathroom and decided to wash up and start the day. It was still early, but they would bet their glasses on that Levi would still be sleeping. They didn't know about Eren though. When they were finished with washing themselves they started making their way towards the room Eren had decided to occupy during their visit. 

Hanji knocked on the door to Erens room but didn't get an answer. They knocked again but when they didn't get any answer they just opened the door and was met with an empty room. 

Hanji was confused. They had seen Eren walk in here last night, and he was clearly not up and making Levi his normal dose of tea in the morning, so where could he have gone? 

They looked around in the whole room and confirmed that Eren was not in the room. They got a bit worried and decided to wake Levi. While Levi wasn't a morning person, he could help look for Eren. Levi might not show it outwards, but he really cared about Eren. 

Hanji knocked on the door to Levis room but only got a grunt in response on the other side of the door. Hanji just smiled and opened the door and was met with a grumpy Levi and surprisingly enough a sleeping Eren. 

Hanji made big eyes when they saw Eren basically sleeping on Levi, curled up in a ball in the arms of Levi. Levi grunted and gave up a sleepy glare towards Hanji and threw the closest thing towards them, which was an old oil lamp.

Hanji started laughing and closed the door and made their way to the kitchen, waiting for Levi to come join them. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Levi grumbled over had been woken up by Hanji and looked down at the lump on his chest that was Eren. The only thing he saw was messy, but the very soft hair of him. But Levi didn't want to wake the brat up. He had probably not slept very good during the night, so he could let the kid sleep some more. After all, they had nothing to do today that needed to be tended to. 

Levi carefully removed Eren from his place on his chest and hoped Eren wouldn't wake up. After all, he didn't want to deal with an awkward teen that didn't know how to react to have shared a bed with another. He decided to quietly make his way out of the room after getting dressed and looked towards Eren that had curled up on the bed and hid under the covers. The only thing he saw now was the lump under the covers. He snorted and just walked out. It was no need to stay when the brat would sleep peacefully. 

Levi walked out to the kitchen where Hanji was waiting on him, and he knew they were laughing at him. And he was right. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen Hanji was laughing and pointing at him and Levi gave them a glare and sat down. 

“What do you want Hanji?” he growled and Hanji just gave him a big smile. 

“Nothing! I just wanted to see where Eren was after I couldn't find him in his room I got worried!” the said in a defending tone but the amusement betrayed them. 

“Right...” he said with a glare and looked outside. The rain was still pouring down, but the wind had died down somewhat, but not entirely. 

“Do you want tea?” Hanji asked but Levi shook his head. Not really listening to them. 

“Not from you, only Eren can give me my tea now.” he said and Hanji smiled at him. 

“My little Ravioli, I don't think you have realized it.” they said with a giggle and Levi looked over towards them with a questioning look making Hanji give up a sigh and shook their head. 

“Eren has become an important person to you, but you don't seem to realize it, and Eren considering you important to him as well. You need to be blind not to see it.” they said with a knowing look and Levi sighed. 

Levi knew what they meant. Ever since Eren had managed to break down the walls he had built around him, walls that no one had never before managed to get past, except Erwin and Hanji. 

Eren had managed to tear down the wall and get past the cold front. He didn't even seem bothered with his attitude. Eren just smiled at him and continued on talking and treating him like always. He never seems to become sad how rude he could be sometimes. But that made him happy. He liked how Eren clung to him and didn't seem offended at anything Levi said to him. 

“The fact that Eren is now the only one to make your tea is also a sign.” Hanji said with a grin and Levi just rolled his eyes. 

That was also true. Eren had managed to get him hooked on his tea. Levi didn't know how Eren did it, but the tea was wonderful. 

“I have to ask him how he does that.” Levi said and Hanji nodded. They were also very curious about that. Many had attempted to make Levi tea, but all of them had failed in their attempt, making Levi forbid anyone to make his tea until Eren had come along. 

Both of them sat there chatting for a while. It was until Eren walked into the kitchen with an impressive bedhead and looking tired, actually he looked dead on his feet. Hanji and Levi both just waited for Eren to fall asleep standing there. 

“Captain? Major? Have you been up for long?” he asked with a tired voice and gave up a big yawn. Making Hanji coo at how cute he looked. 

“No, it's fine Eren.” they said and Eren nodded and went over and started boiling some water to make Levi his tea. Levi together with Hanji rose from the place and stood behind him, looking over his shoulder. 

At least Hanji was standing next to him. 

Levi, on the other hand, was standing behind him, placing his hands at the teens' hips and stood on his tip-toes and peaking up from behind his shoulder, trying to see what he was doing. Hanji was giggling at how cute Levi looked. 

Eren tried to ignore how soft and warm his Captains hands were on his hips, he just looked over towards him. 

“Captain?” he asked and Levi just ignored it and continued to look how Eren prepared his tea. 

“I just want to see how you make my tea.” he said in a neutral voice. He hadn't realized what he was doing, but Eren didn't mind, he just didn't know how to react, but decided to leave it alone. After all, he wasn't hurting him. 

“It's not much different from making regular tea. I just let the herbs soak in the water a while longer to let it get the taste you seem to like.” Eren said with a smile and Levi nodded and let go and went back to his chair. Eren was a bit disappointed in the loss of his Captains warm hands. Hanji just gave a big smile and brought out their notebook and took it down and Eren looked on in confusion. 

“Ignore them Eren, they are like that when they find out something new.” Levi said with dismissing wave of his hand and Eren just giggled and gave them both their cups of tea. Levi took a sip and sighed with pleasure, making Eren give up a proud glow over his reaction. Levi remained oblivious to the kind sign he had given Eren. 

It was small things like that, that made Eren so happy to be near him, and Levi didn't even seem to notice it. Making Eren feel very special because he had never seen his Captain be so nice and kind towards anyone else. 

Eren sat down next to Levi that was sipping on his tea in satisfaction. 

“It looks like we will be stuck here for a few days until the weather gets better.” Hanji said with a sigh. 

“It will be fine. Erwin will understand after all the storm moved towards the direction of our castle.” Levi said and Hanji nodded. 

They all looked outside and saw that the rain wouldn't be stopping for hours and there was nothing to do here. Eren, on the other hand, was still sleepy and gave up a big yawn. 

Levi looked over to Eren and saw that he was on his way to falling asleep again. Eren closed his eyes and didn't notice that he had started falling asleep again, but he had actually started leaning against Levis shoulder. But it was comfortable enough and he took a deep breath and fell into a deep slumber. 

Levi, on the other hand, didn't really know how to react. The first reaction was to push the teen of him, but Erens cute sleeping face stopped him and he decided to let Eren sleep. After all, they had nothing better to do this rainy day. He looked over towards Hanji that was grinning at him and giggling in their hand. 

“Don't say anything shitty glasses.” he growled making them giggle even more. 

“But it's so cute! Eren is making you soft.” they said and Levi couldn't even argue against that because it was true. Eren had brought forth the soft side he only had when his siblings were alive. 

“I don't mind him coming to me with this problem, after all, he doesn't seem to have much in his life than just his brother and sister.” he said and looked at Eren and dragged his fingers through the soft locks of Eren where he was sleeping on his shoulder. 

Eren gave up a sigh and nuzzled closer so that his face was hidden in Levis neck, and his breath tickling him. 

“Something has happened in his past that made him guarded and I don't think it has something to do with the Titans invading his home.” Hanji said and Levi nodded. 

Erwin, Hanji and him had all seen that those three had been very guarded. Especially when certain topics came up. But they weren't about to pressure them into talking. After all, everyone had secrets. 

“Let them have their secrets until they want to share it.” Levi said and Hanji nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry...


End file.
